All in the Game of Love
by Kkristabell
Summary: A friend of Lindsay's comes to town for a visit.... rated T for a scene at the very end! See 'All in the Game of Weddings' for a follow up story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sorry not a billionaire so I couldn't buy Danny and Lindsay, I did try but the deal fell through- so sorry- I have no claim to them or the show CSI:NY, not mine.**_

**Chapter One: Danny's Decision**

Danny hated the way things had been lately between him and Lindsay, but he couldn't exactly figure a way out of the awkwardness between them either. They still saw each other in the lab, at crime scenes and the like, but gone was the camaraderie they used to share. He missed calling her 'Montana' and seeing that only half-irritated look sparkle in her eyes, and he missed the banter they always tossed at each other- - 'that girl, she could give as good as she got' he mused with a slight smile hovering on his lips.

He glanced up as the object of his almost constant thoughts left the lab and slowly meandered down the hall towards Mac's office. 'Hell', he thought, 'might as well at least try and normalize things around here'. Danny roused himself from the chair he'd sprawled himself in to enjoy his break and headed towards Mac's office. 'Hmmm…if he timed it right, their paths would cross at just the right moments so that the interaction wouldn't seem intentional, and then he'd …,' Danny stopped mid- plot. 'What am I doing?? This isn't middle school, hell- this isn't even high school, if I want to talk to her, I'll just talk to her- no excuse necessary,' he resolved, and resumed walking with much more intent down the corridor.

Danny smiled as he approached Lindsay, but just as he readied himself to call her name someone else beat him to the punch.

"Lindsay!"

She didn't seem to hear so the person called again, "Lindsay!"

This time Lindsay stopped and spun around so quickly she didn't even notice Danny who ducked into the closest doorway, out of sight but not out of hearing range. "Oh well' he figured, 'I'll just wait out the pretty boy. Wonder what department he's from?'

"Grant?!?" Lindsay exclaimed. "Grant Jamison?!? What on earth are you doing here?" Lindsay cried as she launched herself into his arms. She couldn't believe Grant was here and it did wonders for her restless spirit to see a friendly face. With her mind constantly swirling with thoughts of Danny, and getting little sleep in the process, Lindsay was in need of a comrade.

'This is weird-- she knows this guy? Wonder where from?' Danny thought from his alcove.

"Well, I decided I would clear my schedule and fly up here and see my favorite brunette, and then convince her to run away to the Florida Keyes with me!" Grant said with his usual charm, and his gorgeous dimpled smile.

At 6'3" tall with a body that boasted pure muscle, matched with stunning sage green eyes set in a finely chiseled face and accented by wavy chestnut brown hair, Grant was know for having women fall at his feet. And if you added in his gentlemanly manner and heart of gold he was, quite simply, every woman's dream.

Lindsay couldn't help but grin at his friendly flirting. "Hmmmmm," she appeared to consider his offer of the Keyes, "Would we be flying first class?"

"Of course."

"Will there be champagne and strawberries?"

"Naturally."

"Well then it appears the details are settled," she exclaimed, "let's go!"

Grant threw back his head and laughed, he'd missed having her to mess around with. "I'll have them ready our tickets," he stated and pretended to be calling the airline.

"Oh quit it!!" Lindsay laughed.

Grant laughed as well, "It's good to see you again Linds, it's been too long."

After listening to the banter Danny felt ill. 'Lindsay-his Lindsay- who only bantered like that with him, or at least she used to- was friendly with this pretty boy--too friendly, almost ex-lover friendly,' he thought as he battled to clamp down on the jealous emotions that ripped through his body.

Danny knew he needed some air, to get away- he couldn't listen to anymore. He glanced up and figured Lindsay and GQ boy were too engrossed in each other to notice him slip out the door and down the stairs at the end of the hall. He eased himself out of the door way and began to very quickly make his way towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Sorry not a billionaire so I couldn't buy Danny and Lindsay, I did try but the deal fell through- so sorry- I have no claim to them or the show CSI:NY, not mine.**_

**Chapter Two: Greeting Grant**

Grant saw a movement over Lindsay's head and saw a man quickly heading down the hall in the opposite direction. He couldn't be sure, but the man looked like he was in pain of some sort and Grant's medical training jump started. He decided he should check on the man- he could need medical attention.

"Hey Lind—" he started but was cut off as Lindsay noticed her boss, Mac, coming towards them.

"Grant, I want you to meet Mac, he's my boss- I've learned so much from him," she said as she dragged Grant forward to introduce him.

Mac gave a slight smile as he watched his newest CSI drag the 6'3" man forward like a pokey puppy on a leash.

"Hello Lindsay, who's our visitor today?" Mac asked, enjoying the happiness in Lindsay's eyes that had been missing over the past couple of weeks.

"Detective Mac Taylor, I'd like to introduce Doctor Grant Jamison. We grew up together and he's in town for…" Lindsay trailed off. "Actually," she admitted sheepishly, "I was so happy to see him; I don't think I asked him why he was here."

Both Mac and Grant had to laugh at the slightly embarrassed look on Lindsay's face.

Grant smiled and offered Mac his hand, "Pleased to meet you Detective Taylor, and I'm actually in the Big Apple for a medical conference this week."

Mac took his outstretched hand and returned the smile, "Please call me Mac, and I'm happy to meet you. A doctor huh? A face as pretty as yours usually ends up in cologne ads."

Grant threw his head back and laughed at the teasing. He'd been teased all his life about the model good looks he had, and he appreciated Mac's attempt to put him at ease and make him feel comfortable.

"Nah, the modeling agencies all said I was too ornery and never looked at the camera the right way," Grant tossed back.

This time it was Mac's turn to laugh, "The dark side of the modeling industry revealed- no ornery men allowed." Mac was curious, "So what kind of medicine do you practice?"

"I'm a pediatric oncologist, just finished my residency two years ago" Grant responded easily. "I'm here for a conference on new technologies, medications and methodologies to help improve white blood cell counts and hopefully prevent infection in my patients."

Mac liked the way Grant was straight forward about his career without sounding condescending or pompous, it made him like the guy, and to Mac Taylor first impressions meant a lot.

Lindsay stood next to Grant thrilled that he and Mac seemed to be getting along so well. She knew Grant was a stand-up guy, but she was glad that Mac seemed to recognize that fact as well, his opinion meant a lot to her.

"Alright you two, I have to go make a few phone calls, but Grant it was great to meet you and hope we get to run into each other again, and Lindsay feel free to give him a tour of all our facilities- if he's interested." Mac said, thinking again how happy Lindsay looked.

"Thanks Mac, I appreciate the offer and I'd definitely love to get an insider's tour. It was great meeting you too." Grant said as Mac moved towards his office door.

Mac went inside his office with a final smile and closed the door. He wondered about Grant and Lindsay; they seemed close, not in a lover's way- but in an almost family way. He shrugged- it wouldn't do to wonder too much about them since he figured Grant was only here for the duration of his medical conference

After the door to Mac's office closed, Grant glanced back down the hallway wondering what had happened to the man he'd seen almost doubled over heading towards the stairs. He hoped he was alright and that his problem wasn't serious. Oh well…there wasn't anything he could do for the man now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Sorry not a billionaire so I couldn't buy Danny and Lindsay, I did try but the deal fell through- so sorry- I have no claim to them or the show CSI:NY, not mine.**_

**Chapter Three: Getting By**

Emotionally, Danny couldn't go back inside that building. He couldn't see Lindsay and that GQ boy talking and laughing. Every time he thought of what he'd seen and heard it was like a flaming arrow pierced straight through his stomach leaving a hideous scorched feeling behind. He hated it.

Physically, Danny knew he had fingerprints in the lab waiting to be analyzed and that the rest of his work was waiting. He couldn't exactly call out sick now after he and Mac had spoken seven times already that day- then Mac would know something was wrong and want to know what- -and Danny wasn't ready for sharing.

Squaring his shoulders with a final deep breath he headed towards the double front doors, praying to God, Buddha, Allah, the Dali Lama and Mother Teresa that he wouldn't encounter Lindsay and GQ boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile….

"So what'd you think?" Lindsay asked as she finished giving Grant a tour of the lab.

"High tech and way too much breakable stuff," he replied with a wink. "Do you get off soon? Maybe we could grab a bite to eat after your shift?"

Lindsay glanced at the wall clock, "I have another two hours to plug in but why don't I meet you somewhere after my shift? Where are you staying?"

"The Millenium Hilton on Church Street, know any good places near by?" Grant replied hoping she did because he was dead tired from his overnight shift at the hospital and his following flight to NYC.

"Sure do, Gotham Bar and Grill is supposedly really good and it's near by. Besides, since you're paying I can just sit back and not worry if my white wine cost $20 a glass," Lindsay joked.

"Sounds good Linds. Let's say around 7:30? That ought to give me enough time to unpack my stuff for this trip and rest up a bit before a night out on the town with the most beautiful girl in the city," Grant replied with his easy charm.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby?" Lindsay asked, smiling because of the compliment he had given.

"Sure. We'll take a cab together to the restaurant," Grant answered. He leaned down and gave Lindsay a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand, "you better not be late or I might just leave with out you."

"Please you'd be lost within two minutes without me," she retorted with a slight purse of her lips.

"You're probably right," Grant laughed and with a final smile headed out.

Lindsay listened as he whistled down the hallway and realized she hadn't felt this excited about anything in a very long time. With a half smile on her face she returned to her desk to finish out her day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny was thrilled that he'd been able to return to work without encountering Lindsay and that guy. Although he wasn't speaking to anyone, and all of his co-workers were whispering and wondering about what had put the normally unflappable Danny into such a state of sullenness, he thought he was coping fairly well.

He glanced at the clock, it read 8p.m. and meant that he could finally get out of here, go home and try and forget the image of Lindsay and whats-his-face that at that moment seemed seared into his retinas.

Glass clinked as he replaced the few test tubes he hadn't used in the cabinet, and Danny didn't hear Mac enter the lab until he spoke.

"Calling it a day?" Mac asked.

Danny spun around, "Damn Mac you tryin' to give a guy a heartattack?"

"Sorry," Mac said with a frown. He knew Danny wasn't usually the jumpy type, and combined with the haggard look on his face he felt concerned.

"You okay Danny? You don't look so good."

"It's nothin'. I'm fine. I just need to get out of here." Danny answered. "You need somethin'?

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Mac replied.

"You sure Mac?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Go home Danny I'll see you tomorrow," Mac said.

"Alright Mac. G'night."

"Night Danny," Mac said as he watched Danny leaved the lab with a heavy step and looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Sorry not a billionaire so I couldn't buy Danny and Lindsay, I did try but the deal fell through- so sorry- I have no claim to them or the show CSI:NY, not mine.**_

**Chapter Four: Tonight is the Night**

Lindsay was excited to be going out to such a trendy and expensive restaurant as Gothom City Bar and Grill. She rarely really "went out" because everything in the city was so expensive, but tonight she was determined to have an amazing time and forget all her worries.

She grabbed her keys and gave herself one more check in the mirror- she looked good and had no problem admitting it. Her hair was pulled up in a messy French twist, and her makeup was flawlessly, but not obviously done.

The deep emerald green dress fit her perfectly, ending just a few inches above the knee and showing off her figure without being too clingy or revealing. With a scoop neck that fell just below her collar bone and a back that mirrored the scoop in the front and ended below her shoulder blades, the dress was well worth the money she had paid.

She had bought the dress as a congratulatory present to herself when she had first moved to New York. Now looking in the mirror she believed she had a made a very wise investment. The black strappy heels and matching wrap added just the right air of New York sophistication to the outfit without being over he top.

As she locked her apartment and headed out into the waiting cab she couldn't help but wish for a minute that it was Danny she was going out with tonight. Danny, with his gorgeous eyes, beautiful smile and muscular body entered Lindsay's thoughts a lot. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd been wrong to tell him she wasn't ready for a relationship.

'Yes, there were things she needed to work out but was there any reason she couldn't have worked them out while maybe seeing Danny casually?' she thought. Yet even as she thought about it, she knew it wasn't right. She and Danny could never be just 'casual' together. She wasn't someone who believed in love at first sight but with Danny she felt she could maybe believe in love at second sight- - how else could she explain the powerfully surging emotions inside of herself whenever she looked at him?

She was pulled out of her mussing as the cab came to an abrupt stop in front of the Millenium Hilton, so she paid and tipped the driver and entered the lobby.

Lindsay spotted Grant immediately and had to laugh as she noticed several women openly staring at his movie star good looks. And in his grey trousers with his burgundy shirt and matching tie, she had to agree he looked fantastic.

Grant saw Lindsay approaching and let out a low whistle that made her blush.

"You look unbelievable Linds! I can't believe you haven't been swept up by some fancy New Yorker yet" Grant stated.

Lindsay laughed and a thought of Danny entered her mind, but she shrugged it off, "You look pretty unbelievable yourself Mr. Jamison! I think your giving some of these women heart palpitations!"

"I'm sure you're doing the same for the men, so what do you say we head to the restaurant and let this place return to regular room temperature" Grant proposed.

"Sounds good to me," Lindsay responded and took his arm as he led her out of the hotel. Tonight was the night she was going to have a wonderful New Yorker evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny was miserable. He was home, alone and couldn't stop thinking about Lindsay and GQ boy. 'Who was he, how'd she know him, did they used to date, did Lindsay still have feelings for him and was that the reason she told him that she couldn't be in a relationship right now….' he wondered.

To make matters worse all this non-stop questioning and answering to himself, and then changing his own answers, had given him a headache that could rival any hangover. He needed answers tonight, tonight had to be the night, or else he could and would go insane. And there was only one person who could give him those answers, and he knew just where to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Such A Beautiful Night

Even though it was a 32 block difference between Lindsay's apartment and the building he called home, Danny didn't take a cab. With all the turmoil going on inside of his head he figured he could use the walking time to figure out what exactly he was going to say when he saw Lindsay.

He knew what he wanted to say- he wanted to say 'who the hell is that guy and what is he to you?' But Danny wasn't stupid and even through the jealous haze that clouded his judgment he knew that approach wouldn't go over well. So he would use the walk to Lindsay's apartment to think of how to tell her that the sight of her with another guy, whoever he was, was killing him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay couldn't remember the last time she had such a carefree evening. Grant had always been great company, and tonight proved no exception. As they lingered over their coffee and dessert, their conversation turned from work and mutual friends, to Grant's girlfriend and Lindsay's best friend, Kaelyn.

"So are you still madly in love with Kaelyn?" Lindsay asked.

Grant gave a half-dreamy smile that gave Lindsay more insight than any answer possibly could and replied, "Yeah I'm still with her and things are great."

Lindsay couldn't help but feel a twinge at his response. She wished she had that type of relationship with someone. Again Danny popped into her mind, and again she pushed the thought aside.

"Actually Linds, that's part of the reason I looked you up as soon as I got into New York. I wanted you to help me with a project for Kaelyn, well not a project exactly, but a…a…well let's say maybe an experiment- no, that's not right either… ummm," Grant trailed off. He looked flustered, an unusual state for him to be in as he was usually cool and polished no matter what the situation.

Lindsay felt a tingle go up her spine and asked, "Grant? Are you thinking of asking Kaelyn to marry you?"

"Well, yes as a matter of fact, I was hoping you, being one of her closest friends, would help me pick out the ring while I was in the city," he replied looking slightly flushed.

"Yes! Of course I'll help you Grant- oh this is so wonderful, you and Kaelyn are so fantastic together," Lindsay exclaimed.

"I think so," Grant said with a smug little smile, having regained some of his composure.

"Congratulations," Lindsay said as she jumped up to give him a hug which he readily accepted.

"Thanks but don't congratulate me yet, she hasn't said 'yes' and she could turn me down," Grant warned.

"Like that would ever happen," Lindsay laughed with a roll of her eyes. When Kaelyn and Grant had first started dating Lindsay had been a little unnerved. After all, two of her closest friends dating- What if something had gone wrong and then Lindsay would've had to choose? But her fears had quickly been put to rest because they were, quite simply, an amazing couple. Kaelyn was an extremely lucky woman.

"Come on," Grant said as he settled their check, "Now that I've shared this news I'm way too excited to just sit here and talk. I need to walk, or run, hmmm… maybe I'll even try skipping!"

Laughing at his excitement and riding the wave with him Lindsay replied, "Well then let's go! There's a whole city as our playground! And I've never seen such a beautiful night in New York before, so it must be just for you and me to celebrate!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny was slightly tired when he reached Lindsay's apartment building, but he didn't mind. The walk had done him good and, since it was an unbelievably beautiful evening, helped to clear his head. He'd decided that he shouldn't jump to conclusions. 'After all,' he thought, 'the guy could be her cousin for all I know!' So until he had further evidence Danny had decided to remain calm and try not to jump to conclusions.

Danny looked up at her third floor apartment windows and didn't see any lights on inside. He checked his watch, it was only 10p.m., but maybe she had gone to bed early. He toyed with the idea of not bothering her but knew what he needed to talk to her about couldn't wait, so he rang her buzzer and waited….but there was no answer.

After two more tries with the buzzer and waiting about five minutes after each attempt, Danny accepted that Lindsay wasn't home. He also realized that she was probably out- with him- that pretty boy from the lab. Slowly but surely his ideas about not jumping to conclusions faded away, and the burning feeling of dread returned to his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Million Pieces**

After going back to Grant's hotel room and making a strategic plan about where to look for engagement rings, and ordering a ridiculous amount of room service, Lindsay was ecstatic. She was excited for her friends and what the future held for them, but she was also becoming weary from all the day's activity. She had work tomorrow and Grant had his first day of conference workshops so they decided to end their evening.

"We should get you home so we can both get some sleep before tomorrow," Grant said.

"I know, I'm exhausted," Lindsay replied. "I'll just get a cab and head home."

"Not on your life. I'm seeing you home like the true gentleman."

"Grant you don't need to," Lindsay protested, "I travel alone in the city all the time."

"That's true, but humor me just the same," Grant said, using his charming smile to get his own way.

Lindsay sighed and grinned, "Alright, let's go before I fall asleep on my feet."

They walked outside and hailed a cab, bickering slightly over whether or not Grant should use the traditional, 'I love you, will you marry me' method or a more creative, from the heart approach for his proposal. Their discussion continued in the cab with Lindsay asking Grant if he planned on practicing his proposal.

"Practice? I'll probably do it in front of the mirror a couple of times just to get the feel of the words right if that's what you mean," Grant answered.

"Good. That way at least the words won't feel foreign rolling off your tongue, after all it's not everyday a guy says the words 'will you marry me'" Lindsay teased.

"That's true enough," Grant laughed, "Maybe I'll use you as a practice model."

"You going to propose to me Jamison, I'm all aflutter," Lindsay laughed and placed a hand over her heart, pretending to be feeling her pulse.

Grant and Lindsay were both laughing and all smiles as the cab pulled up in front of Lindsay's building. Grant left the meter running as he ushered Lindsay towards the buildings gleaming glass doors. He noticed a man standing off to the side in the shadows but figured he wasn't too much of a threat.

As they slowed their walk and stopped in front of the entrance, Grant bid Lindsay goodnight and couldn't help throwing one last teasing comment her way.

"So Linds," he said casually, "I love you, will you marry me?" He flashed Lindsay his most disarming grin ever and Lindsay started to laugh at his practice attempt. She opened her mouth to make a cute remark, but a strangled sound from behind her caught her attention.

She noticed Grant frown at something over her shoulder and turned to see Danny, her Danny, standing in the half shadows. His face was a contortion of hurt and anger, but his eyes- oh his eyes- they shimmered with unshed tears.

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She stood frozen, feeling helpless as she watched him turn and run- literally run- away from her. As he turned the corner and disappeared from sight she felt her heart crack. In that moment she recognized what Danny had seen and interpreted, and she died a million times over at the tears she had seen in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Only Love Can Break a Heart

Danny couldn't breathe; his entire body felt like a giant sumo wrestler had slammed him against a concrete wall. Those words kept echoing inside his brain, 'marry me' that was what that pretty boy had asked her- for his Lindsay to marry that other guy….not Danny.

How many times had Danny dreamt of one day being able to ask Lindsay that question- 800, 900, 1,000, too many to count and always she said yes because she loved him. Danny couldn't seem to stem his pain; if it was possible he believed that the hurt was increasing with each step he took further away from her.

By the time he stumbled into his apartment his entire body was throbbing with betrayal, anger and jealousy. Without a second thought Danny whirled and nailed his fist into the mirror next to front door. The shattering of glass eerily echoed the shattering of Danny's heart, and ignoring the bloody cuts across his knuckles, he dropped to the floor and whispered her name, 'Lindsay'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'This can't be happening,' Lindsay told herself for the zillionth time. Grant had shoved her in the cab immediately after seeing her reaction to Danny, needing no explanations- - Lindsay's eyes had given her feelings for the man away. Grant only hoped the man would give Lindsay a chance to explain.

Lindsay barely kept it together as she frantically dialed Danny's number again and again during the cab ride towards his apartment. She kept remembering the expression in his eyes, and that she was the cause of his pain. She needed to get to him, to explain what he'd seen. "Oh God Danny- I'm sorry," she whispered to the cab's empty backseat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny had no clue what to do. He sat on the floor of his apartment wondering how he'd ever be able to be around Lindsay knowing she belonged to another man. Knowing that he'd never get to hold her in his arms again, never get the chance to kiss her, to take her on a real date, to make love to her- - all of it made Danny's insides twist into knots.

He wanted to go back in time and interrupt their reunion earlier in the lab; maybe then he could have stopped this from happening, maybe then he could have made Lindsay realize that he loved her, maybe then he could have made her see that his life had never been the same since the day she entered it, maybe then he could have…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay jumped out of the cab almost before it came to a complete stop in front of Danny's building. She tossed the driver money, telling him to keep the change and ran towards the entrance door. 'Crappy door buzzers,' she thought angrily. She pressed the button for apartment #208 and waited anxiously for a response. 'Come on, come on Danny,' she prayed silently.

Fate must have heard her plea, even if Danny didn't, because a young girl walked up to the entry door with her key in hand.

"You meeting someone inside," the girl asked.

"Yeah actually, but he's not answering, so…" Lindsay trailed off hoping the lie wouldn't come back to haunt her later.

The girl gave Lindsay a closer look and deciding she seemed non-threatening offered her assistance.

"I can let you in. There's no point standing outside in the dark," she offered cheerfully.

"Thank you so much," Lindsay said breathlessly. She mentally restrained herself from dashing up the stairs like a crazed woman as she slipped in the door.

The girl gave Lindsay a half smile and a wave as she headed towards her first floor apartment, and Lindsay took a deep breath and ascended the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Only Love Can Mend It

Lindsay came to an abrupt halt in front of Danny's door and raised her hand to knock. Her mouth felt dry and she felt confidant that at any moment her knees could give out leaving her a huddled mass on his threshold. Taking a deep breath she gave three rapid knocks and waited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A sudden sound at his front door roused Danny from his dejected, heartbroken trance. He didn't want to speak to anyone, see anyone, or acknowledge the existence of another human being at the moment so he stayed where he was on the floor, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'He isn't home,' Lindsay thought desperately, 'Where could he be?' She waited another minute, but as she turned to leave down the hall heard a faint sound from just on the other side of the door.

"Danny," she called quietly, "Please Danny it's me, it's Lindsay. I need you; I need to talk to you." Tears gathered in her eyes as she stood there waiting for his response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny stood up slowly, wincing as his battered knuckles rebelled at his hand movement. He figured he should at least move from the floor to the couch where he could be more comfortable in his misery. Just as he finished straightening, he heard a soft voice that sounded like Lindsay's call his name.

"Danny?"

Now he knew he'd lost it, he was experiencing auditory hallucinations of Lindsay. He shook his head in dismay, but knew he wasn't hearing things when she continued to speak.

"Please Danny, it's me, it's Lindsay"

'Please God no,' Danny begged silently, 'I can't face her now.'

"I need you; I need to talk to you," Lindsay finished her plea and Danny could hear the quaver in her voice. Even in a deluge of pain that seemed insurmountable Danny could deny her nothing; he moved to open the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay's head snapped up as she heard the bolt turn in the lock, and in another second she and Danny were face to face.

The moment Danny looked at her his breath hitched recognizing how beautiful she looked. He noticed how luminous the unshed tears made her eyes, and he resolved to temporarily push his feelings of devastation aside and make this conversation as easy on her as possible.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Danny," she whispered.

Danny cleared his throat and looked away, "I guess you should come in."

Lindsay entered his apartment tentatively, wanting to throw herself into his arms, but knowing she needed to explain things carefully.

"Danny I -----," she started to explain, but Danny quickly interrupted.

"No Lindsay, you don't need to explain. I understand. It's okay. You told me there were things you needed to work out, that you couldn't be in a relationship right now. I understood that, I just didn't think…," Danny faltered but rapidly recovered, "I just didn't think it had to do with another man. I guess I thought it was some other personal type of issue. I don't know. All that matters is that you're happy, Lindsay. That's all that's important." Danny finished speaking, hoping she would leave quickly; he wasn't sure how long he could keep his emotions in check. The last thing he needed to do was beg her to not leave.

Lindsay stood silently after Danny spoke, realizing that if she hadn't already loved him, she would've fallen for him at this precise moment. She had seen his face; even now his eyes gave away the ache in his soul. That he would try and smooth things over, make the situation easier for her, when he was in agony made the tears in Lindsay's eyes spill over. Her tears were Danny's undoing.

"Lindsay," he choked the words out, "Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you. I wanted to show you that I understand. I know we don't pick who we fall in love with and you're lucky he came to his senses about you. In fact you should go be with him. I'll be alright Lindsay. I promise."

"You're right," she began through her tears, "You can't choose who you fall in love with." Hearing those words confirmed from her lips sent a dagger through the already torn pieces of Danny's heart.

"Danny, you're an incredible man and that's the reason why -------," Lindsay began, but Danny swiftly cut her off.

"Lindsay you don't have to apologize or make explanations," Danny said anger and hurt creeping into his voice.

Lindsay continued speaking unfazed by his outburst, "That's the reason why I've fallen in love with you Danny Messer." Her eyes shined with the truth of her words and she felt freer than she had in a long time.

Danny stood frozen in shock. He wasn't sure if he misheard her or not, but the look in her eyes reassured him she hadn't misspoken.

"But, what…I mean I saw you….and Lindsay I don't understand," Danny said as he dropped to the sofa. Lindsay came and settled close to Danny's side. She took his hand and Danny jumped slightly causing Lindsay to look down.

"Oh my God Danny what did you do to your hand," she exclaimed.

Embarrassed Danny tried to pull his hand away, but Lindsay didn't relinquish their contact. In a flash she recognized the destroyed mirror and Danny's hand were casualties of a moment of utter despair. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his uninjured palm. He shivered at the gentle, soothing contact that acted as a salve on the edges of his raw emotions.

"Danny, what you saw tonight was just…unfortunate timing," Lindsay began, and this time Danny just watched her and listened. "Grant, that's the man you saw me with, is a friend I've know my whole life from back home." Danny bristled slightly at the man's name but didn't interrupt.

"He's in town for a medical conference and he stopped by the lab today to surprise me since we haven't seen each other in awhile. I introduced him to Mac, gave him a tour of the lab, and we made plans to grab dinner. That's where we were coming from when we arrived back at my apartment," Lindsay paused, "Well actually we were coming from his hotel, but we…"

"What?!?!" Danny interjected, suddenly losing his cool. Lindsay had to smile at his furious expression.

"Would you just let me finish," she said, "We went to his hotel after dinner to find jewelry store listings to go search for an engagement ring."

"It wasn't for me," she added, seeing how Danny's eyes darkened at the words 'engagement ring', "It's for his girlfriend of 4 years and my best friend Kaelyn. Grant wants me to help him pick out a ring while he's in New York, and on the cab ride back to my apartment I was kidding him about his proposal. I told him he needed to practice and he told me to be careful, or he would use me as a practice model." Danny's eyes slowly cleared as the story began to sink in and his breathing returned to normal for the first time in hours.

"Just as he was getting ready to get back in the cab, Grant threw a practice proposal out at me as a joke," Lindsay finished slowly, "There was nothing romantic or serious about any of it Danny."

Danny let her words sink in for a moment and then turned to look at Lindsay. Taking both of her hands in his he asked, "You never were involved with this guy?"

"No, never- and his name is Grant."

"And he doesn't have any feelings for you?"

"None, we're just friends."

"And he's leaving New York soon?"

"Danny!"

"Alright, alright- just as long as there isn't anything between you two."

"Danny, I promise you there's nothing."

Danny slowly leaned back against the sofa pulling Lindsay with him. He wrapped his arm around her, and felt the fears and tensions of the horrific day melting away. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling of her tucked against his side, and then jerked them open with a start and jumped from the sofa.

"Danny what's wrong," Lindsay asked, frowning at his sudden mood change.

From his standing position he looked down at her, "Did I hear you say that you love me," he demanded.

Lindsay turned her head and looked down as a pink stain slowly spread across her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Game of Love

Danny smiled as he watched a flush creep across Lindsay's face.

"Well, yes. I said it and… ," Lindsay trailed off, feeling vulnerable. "I mean, I know that's it's probably a foolish thing to say since we haven't even been on a real date before, but I just… it's just the way I feel."

Danny dropped down in front of where Lindsay sat on the sofa, placing his hand under her chin and tilting her face until her eyes met and held his own.

"You think you're alone in this Montana," he asked her softly, enjoying the way her eyes lit up at the familiar nickname. "From the moment we met I've wanted to be with you. Sure, at first it had more to do with attraction and desire than anything else, but the more time I was near you the more I wanted to have a deeper connection with you." When Lindsay opened her mouth to speak Danny gently laid a finger against her lips.

"When I finally asked you out I was thrilled to finally be getting to spend time alone with you, getting to know all the details of what makes Lindsay Monroe special. When you told me you needed time, I respected that, and I still do. You captured my heart, Montana, and until you're ready to be a full participant in our relationship together I'm going to be right here waiting for you. Always remember, before anything else I'm your friend, and I won't jeopardize that by pushing you into something you're not ready for. So I love you too Lindsay, but that doesn't mean we have to take the next step in our relationship right now- I'll wait. I'd wait forever for you," Danny finished.

Lindsay took a deep breath and the smile she bestowed upon Danny could've put the sun to shame with its brilliance.

"Danny, there are things in my past that I still need to sort out, and that may take time, but I don't want to put the rest of my life on hold in the process. When I was at dinner tonight and realized Grant was planning a proposal, I was happy but I also felt envious that Kaelyn had such a wonderful man in her life. Sitting here with you tonight has shown me that I can have that in my life too. I have you, I love you and I want us to be together to experience and enjoy our feelings, not deny them," Lindsay said.

Danny stood up and pulled Lindsay with him, wrapping her in his arms.

"Does this mean you want us to try our relationship out," Danny asked.

"Yes," Lindsay answered, laughing as he lifted her off her feet in a giant hug. Setting her back down, but not letting her out of the circle of his arms, Danny looked solemnly into her eyes.

"You know that whenever you're ready to talk about your past I'll be ready and willing to listen, right," he asked.

"I know and I love you even more for that," she responded.

"Good just as long as we're clear," Danny said, a smile forming on his gorgeous lips, "How about we seal this deal with a kiss." Before Lindsay was able to reply, Danny caught her lips with his own and began to kiss her devastatingly slowly. As she parted her lips on a sigh, he swept his tongue in to tease all the recesses of her mouth, making Lindsay's head spin.

She clutched at his shirt front, disoriented when he lifted his head. Danny smiled at the desire he saw clouded in her eyes.

"It's extremely early in the morning and we should probably both get some rest," Danny said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my bed since we both have to work tomorrow. Mac'll be suspicious if we're both zombies."

Lindsay's head began to clear and, though frustrated, she recognized that he was being a gentleman.

"Okay, you're probably right," Lindsay sighed. "I should probably call Grant anyway and let him know I'm alright." She gave Danny a sideways glance but his expression was all smiles.

"Go ahead and call. You're right he probably will be worried," Danny replied easily, as Lindsay picked up the phone and dialed.

He held no resentment towards Grant and seeing how reluctant Lindsay was to end their kiss made Danny want to give the man a hug. If Danny hadn't misread the situation, and Grant hadn't been getting Lindsay's assistance with engagement stuff, Danny might never have ended up hearing Lindsay say she loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grant was still awake wondering how Lindsay had made out when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Grant, hi- it's Lindsay."

"Hey Linds, you okay?"

"Actually things went really well and I'm fine."

"That's great Linds, I'm really happy for you- you guys did work everything out right?"

Yes we did- did you get back to the hotel okay?"

"Sure, I just grabbed another cab."

"Grant can you hold on a minute," Lindsay said, and Grant heard her faint giggle and a whispered 'Danny stop' on the other end of the line. Grant smiled as Lindsay came back on the phone.

"Grant I got to go, but we'll talk later."

"Okay, goodnight Linds," Grant laughed as he hung up the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After she hung up the phone she turned on Danny, "What do you think you're doing?"

Danny's face was the picture of innocence, "I was just giving you goodnight kisses."

Lindsay laughed and touched her neck where he had kissed her.

"Didn't you say something about sleep," she asked with a smile.

"Sure did, I already grabbed a pillow and blanket for me out here and the bedroom is the second door on the left- make yourself at home," Danny answered.

Lindsay gathered her purse and headed towards the bedroom turning just before she entered the bedroom to give Danny a look that could melt glaciers.

"Good night Danny."

"Goodnight Montana- sleep well."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later Lindsay was tossing and turning. She didn't understand how Danny thought she'd be able to sleep in his bed. The sheets smelled of his rich masculine scent and since she had borrowed one of his shirts to sleep in, she was cocooned in everything Danny. She hadn't wanted Danny to end their kiss, and although she appreciated him giving her space she also desperately wanted him.

Lindsay tip-toed into the living room to see if he was asleep, but Danny was awake watching t.v. His shirt had long been discarded and Lindsay stood a moment just appreciating the sheer maleness of his body.

She padded into the room and stood behind the sofa.

"Danny," she said softly. He turned around and she saw his eyes go dark at the sight of her in one of his shirts that barely skimmed her mid-thigh.

"You need somethin' Montana," Danny asked trying not to stare or think about how sexy she looked. He began to try and distract himself by reciting the alphabet backwards and failed miserably.

"No everything's good, but Danny…. I don't want to sleep by myself." Danny's heart dropped to his toes and desire curled in his stomach.

"This isn't necessary and I don't want you to feel pressured. I want this on your terms, when you're ready," Danny answered, even as his blood pressure rapidly rose.

"Danny I am ready and these are my terms. You're not going to make me beg are you," she teased him, and Danny was lost. Not even a saint could resist her and Danny had never claimed to be a saint.

He stood up and walked around to where she was standing and pulled her into his arms. His lips covered hers in a heart-stopping kiss filled with love, promise and lots of desire. He swung her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom placing her gently on the bed.

The last conscious thought Lindsay had was if Mac would think it odd if they both called out of work tomorrow……


End file.
